Expect The Unexpected
by Supernaturalandlostfan
Summary: All life's dangers aren't from the supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, this is my first fan fic. so please be kind! I do appreciate any _creative_ critisicm though, and would be grateful for any helpful tips! This is a "Supernatural" story, but it's not really about anything supernatural at _first, _it's more a story about something more common that happens that could turn out to be just as fatal as one of their other encounters, but I am gonna add a _twist _to it later on that is most definitely Supernatural. Oh, and I'm really in to the whole Dean angst thing so if be forewarned, there's a whole lot in my story, cause he's just soo darn cute!

Please R&R to let me know what you think and if I should continue with it!

Michelle

Title:Expect The Unexpected

Rating:T(just to be safe)

Characters:Dean, Sam, and Oc's

Genre:Drama/Angst

Summary:The Winchester brothers are made to remember that not all bad things that can happen are "Supernatural",but will one of them live to learn from this.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything or anyone related to "Supernatural"

Expect The Unexpected

Chapter One

"You see this, Sammy?" Dean asked, waving a piece of paper in his brother's face(actually a check)"_This_ is what I'm talkin' bout. We _finally_ got some recognition for once."

"Give me a break Dean." Sam replied, with a look of annoyance. "It's only four hundred bucks and it's not like we _actually_ did anything for it. Oh, and for the _last _time, Don't. Call. Me. Sammy."

"That's not true!"Dean exclaimed."This here is _hard earned _cash baby brother."

"You hit a _dog _with your car Dean."Sam stated flatly."It just _happened_ to be one that people had a reward offered for."

"Hey now, that pooch was a vicious killer, you heard "Old Mcdonald" didn't you?" Dean argued.

"Yeah, if you count_ chickens _as murder victims, by the way he was all torn up over it you'd have thought he was _married_ to one of them." Sam said, snarling his nose at the thought.

"I personally could care less if he was married to _ten chickens_, a _dog_, _and_ two _goats_. All's I know is we're four hundred bucks richer, and all I had to do for it was accidentally hit a killer pooch."

"Dude, you're seriously mental. You do realize that, right?"Sam asked with a chuckle.

"Uh..._ yeah_."Dean replied with a grin.

"So, where's the place at again that we're heading next?"Sam asked.

"Bradford, Connecticut."Dean replied, looking at the paper he held in his hand. " There's been several disappearances, with the only clues left behind being a large pile of some type of gelatinous substance."

"Sounds really... _interesting_." Sam replied sarcastically."How come everything we encounter lately is either _bugs_ or _blobs_?"

"_Hmmm_...let me think.Maybe they know you'll come because you're attracted to your own kind." Dean replied, straight-faced, then added,"You were adopted you know."

Sam popped him in his head, saying,"Ha, ha. Very funny ass face."

"Hey now! Watch the _hair_. You think it's easy to look this good all the time?"Dean whined.

Sam groaned loudly, but couldn't help the laugh that escaped at his brothers words.

They pulled into the hotel parking lot where they were staying, and Dean let Sam out saying,"Finish packing up while I go and get this baby cashed. Shouldn't take more than a half hour, and if you're a good boy we'll stop and get you a "Happy Meal" after we hit the road. They have_ toys _you know."

"Screw you."Sam said, while giving him a unpolite gesture as he pulled away. Why was it him who always got stuck with packing up and playing house maid?

Ten minutes later Dean pulled into one of the downtown banks, and seeing that there were several cars parked outside, started to go through the drive-thru, but changed his mind when he saw even _more_ cars lined up there.

He parked, and whistling tunelessly, jumped out and entered the bank.

Looking back, he should've realized something was amiss when he first entered and almost ran ran into the shifty-eyed gaurd standing directly in front of the entrance door. Like how the man didn't look like your typical guard, but he was too caught up in his own thoughts to pay any attention to that, or the fact that an older woman stepped directly in his path and said,"There's a _really_ long line young man, so maybe you should _go to another bank_."putting emphasis on the last part.

He looked and saw that there was a rather long line, and the people looked like they'd been standing there a while, and he gave her a grateful smile, then turned to leave,

not hearing her sigh of relief. He paused though, after almost falling when he stepped in something slippery near the front entrance, and looked down quizzically to see he'd walked into a large puddle of red liquid on the tiled floor that had a trail leading from it to a place out of his sight.

His eyes grew wide as he said,"What the...?

The woman approached him again with a strange expression on her face, and put her hand on his arm, mouthing the word "Leave" but he knew someone must be hurt and in if there was a chance he could help them then he would, so shrugging her hand off, he pushed past her to follow the bloody trail to where it ended beside one of the many cubicles and was shocked to find a man in a guard's uniform stuffed in a corner, very obviously dead due to the large bullet hole in his back.

"Shit."he said in a whisper, and looked up to see that the people who were standing in line, were staring at him and now that he looked closer he could see that quite a few of them were very upset, some of the women even crying, and it dawned on him what was going on.

He'd walked in on a bank robbery.

Looking up at the teller cubicle up front, he saw a man leaning over the desk area, holding a very frightened clerk by her shirt, barking orders out loudly, and realized that the man hadn't noticed his arrival because he paid no attention to him whatsoever.

Maybe I should just leave. I'm a demon and ghost hunter, not a policeman, he thought, but when he heard the teller let out a small yelp he knew he couldn't do that.

Me and my hero complex he thought with a small smile as he carefully approached the man, holding his finger to his lips so the other people wouldn't speak.

There was a middle-aged man who looked like a one of his old high school teachers who shook his head at Dean furiously and a teenage boy who kept mouthing the word "No" at him, but Dean was confident that he could sneak up on the man unnoticed, and gave them a reassuring smile.

When he was finally directly behind the man, the teller who he held's eyes met Dean's momentarily, then shifted to a place behind him as her eyes grew wide and she yelled, "Watch out!" and he whipped quickly around to find the guard from the door standing behind him, holding a gun.

"Wai..."he started to say in protest, but before he could even get one word out, the man had pulled the trigger, sending him flying back into the teller cubicle, where he landed.

Several people screamed, and the man resembling his old teacher moved to walk towards where he'd fallen, but the man who'd shot Dean said,"Get back where you were buddy, unless you want to end up like Captain hero here."looking at him menacingly.

"What the_ fuck _Johnson!" the man who Dean had been creeping up on yelled angrily, releasing the woman he'd had hold of."You just killed a _fucking kid_!" he added, bending down and looking at Deans face.

"He was sneaking up on you Roy, I had no choice."the man replied, then added lamely, as if it justified his actions,"He ain't no _kid_ anyway. Looks about 20 something to me."

"20 something_ is _a kid you moron!"Roy replied.

"Well, _you _killed that guard, so I don't think you have any right to say shit to me!" Johnson yelled.

"That _guard _had a gun pulled on me!"Roy hissed.

"Well, _he_ was going for something in his pocket, and I thought it was a gun, okay?"Johnson said, nodding at Dean."I _had_ to kill him or he'd have shot you."

"You're a damn liar."the teenager piped in angrily."His hand wasn't anywhere near his pocket!"

"Be quiet son."A elderly man in the front of the line said calmly to the boy."What's done is done, isn't any use in getting yourself added to their list of murder victims."

"But that asshole_ shot _him! And he didn't even have a weapon or anything, hell, he even tried to tell the jackass that!" the teen argued.

"Listen to pops you little shit, and shut your pie hole!"Johnson ordered.

Roy sighed and looking at Dean once again said,"Well, I guess it's a moot point at this point to argue with you Johnson, so we'll continue this discussion later. Now get the body and put it near the other one. I don't want to look at him."

"Why should I do it? Think you're too good to move him yourself or something?"Johnson asked, adding"You know I _hate_ the sight of blood."

"_You're_ the one who killed him, so _you _arethe one who's moving him. Understand?"Roy asked with a fake smile.

"Fine."he muttered angrily, and knelt down, putting his hands under Deans arms , preparing to drag him.

Johnson jumped in surprise, almost falling, when Dean opened his eyes and groaned.

"Holy shit!"Johnson exclaimed."He ain't dead Roy."

tbc

So what do you think? R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I never expected to get such positive feedback for chapter _one_! Thanks so much! I only hope I don't disappoint anybody with the rest of the story. Well, to all you Sam lovers, I put a bit of him in the first part of this chappie, so you could get your Sammy fix. Don't forget to R&R!

Expect The Unexpected

Chapter 2

Sam awoke to a dark room and rubbing his eyes, stared around in confusion til he realized where he was. In the hotel.

Crap, I must have fallen asleep, he thought, squinting to try and read the time on his watch, then finally gave up and flicked the lamp on.

6:42.

What? That couldn't be right. That would mean he had been asleep for over three hours. Dean had let him sleep for over_ three _hours.

Wait, he thought, seeing the Tv wasn't on and all the lights were off except for the one in the bathroom, where is Dean?

"Hey Dean!"he called out."You here?" Maybe his brother had come back after he'd fallen asleep and decided to wait until he woke up to leave, and was now in the bathroom or something.

You should have known he wasn't here stupid. Like he would do something as nice as letting you sleep.

So that left the million dollar question, if he's not here, then _where_ is he?

Sam felt the familiar feeling of worry starting to grow in him, but the _unfamiliar_ part was it was for Dean.

Oh he's fine you big baby, he did have four hundred dollars, and Sam knew from past experience that it had probably been burning a hole in his brothers pocket. Begging him to spend it.

"Oh you are in so much trouble Dean Winchester."he said aloud, flopping down on the bed and turning the TV on."Out spending money, leaving your _poor_, _starving _brother at the hotel. I'm so gonna kick your ass."he muttered aimlessly flipping channels.

At least the room was paid for until tomorrow afternoon.

"You better hope you bring me some food back with you."he said, his stomach growling."And it better be something better than a _Happy Meal_."

He chuckled at the fact he was talking to himself, and also about remembering Dean's happy meal remark. The whole toy thing was a little joke they shared because one of the few times in his life that he'd actually bested Dean in a fight was over a GI Joe figure he'd gotten with a Happy Meal, which his big brother decided he wanted also, and had snatched it from his hands, resulting in a all out brawl which had led to the toy being broken, and Dean having a black eye.

They'd both been grounded by their father, but even though he was toyless, Sam had gotten the immense pleasure of smirking at Dean for the next week every time he'd seen the shiner he'd supplied him with. Compared to that, who needed GI Joe?

Hey, on second thought, I hope he does get me one, and it has a toy _he _wants. He needs another black eye for leaving me here." Sam thought, laughing at his own immaturity.

Yawning, he let his attention go to the Tv, and saw that there was some type of big thing going on in town, involving the police on every channel.

Hmm.. hope nobody's hurt. He started to continue flipping when the words "Local bank robbery leads to hostage situation." appeared across the bottom of the screen.

Whoa, _bank robbery_.

Dean went to the bank to get that stupid check cashed.

It couldn't be the same bank though, or could it?

He turned the TV up just as a brunette news reporter started giving an update.

_"The air is thick with tension outside of the "Orchid Mill's National Bank" as we enter the third hour of the stand-off between the police and the three men who have now been identified as 38 year old Christopher Roy Malone, 34 yr old Andrew Johnson, and 41 yr old Mathew Bronson, all of which have served time in jail for past crimes. They have yet to state their demands for releasing the 13 hostages, who's names we are unable to say at this moment, though It has been confirmed by a live video feed from bank security camera's that there is at least one casualty thus far, and one other injured hostage. That is all we know at this point, but stay tuned for we will be on the scene to bring you up to the minute coverage of this crisis. This is Cynthia Waters for channel 10 news."_

Sam stared at the screen for a moment after she finished, telling himself that there was no way that this could have anything to do with Dean's absence. It was just a coincidence.

Then, when a cameraman did a sweep of the parking lot to show all the police gathered , Sam saw it.

Dean's car.

Shit! It was the bank he went to. Damnit Dean, can't you pick a bank that's not being robbed?

Sam jumped up, pulling his coat on as he dug in his pockets to see how much cash he had on him.

$47.50, surely that was enough to get to town on.

And praying that Dean wasn't the casualty the news woman had mentioned, he grabbed the phone book and looked up the number for a cab.

"What happen...?"Dean asked, but his words were cut off by a gasp of pain, as he tried to sit up.

The man who looked like his old teacher stepped forward, and bent down to put a restraining hand on Deans shoulder as he said,"I don't think it's a good idea for you to try and move too much son."

"Hey, he's alive!"the teenager, who's name was Zach, said with a grin.

The old man who'd shushed him earlier had moved to stand beside him, and upon hearing his words, sighed deeply and said,"Yes, he is."

"That's a _good_ thing, right?"Zach asked, looking at him in confusion after hearing the tone he'd just spoken in.

"Yes, I suppose so."he replied with a half-hearted smile, not wanting to tell the boy that Dean might be wishing he had not survived before this was all over with.

There was no telling how long the men would keep them all as hostages, and he had been shot in the chest. Which, depending on where exactly he'd been hit, could lead to a long painful ordeal for him, most likely resulting in his death.

"Now what?"A third man, who had gone unnoticed til this point asked, talking to Roy and Johnson.

"Now, we are _screwed_, thanks to _trigger happy _over here."Roy answered angrily, glaring at Johnson.

"This was supposed to be an in and out bank robbery Roy. Not a fucking _murder_ spree. We'll rot in jail for killing two men."the third man exclaimed.

"He's _not _dead you insensitive prick."the older woman who'd met Dean at the door said angrily, glaring at the man.

"Might as well be."he replied, looking at the ashen faced young man, who still had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Let one of us take him out so they can at least_ try _and help him."the woman requested.

"No way, _nobody's _leaving here until we're safely out and on our way from this shit-hole of a town" Johnson replied for the third man."Until _then_, he'll just have to buck up and take it like a man."

"You are a _coldhearted_ _little bastard_."the man who was kneeling over Dean said through gritted teeth, his fists balled at his sides.

"You know what, since you feel such_ empathy _towards him, then maybe you'd like to have a matching hole so you can really get the _full_ effect."Johnson replied, pointing his gun at the man."I mean after all, we've already shot two of ya, so what's another one matter?"

"_No_."Dean said."Just let it go man, I'm fine."he said to teacher man, trying his best to sound convincing."What's done is done, anybody else getting shot too won't change it a bit."

"Yeah, listen to captain hero, he knows what he's talking about."Johnson said with a smirk.

"Oh shut the hell up Johnson."Roy ordered, then said,"Well, I guess we need to move him over with the rest of them. Come on Matt, give me a hand." and they went and each took a side and moved him, leaving him propped up against the wall amongst the other hostages.

The initial shock was wearing off and Dean was now feeling pain like he'd never experienced before, but seeing a little girl staring at him wide-eyed around her mothers legs, smiled at her, not wanting to frighten her more than she already had been, and she returned it then looked away shyly.

Seeing this, the old woman sat down beside Dean as she fought not to cry because of his actions.

"Hello dear, my name is Emma."she said."that was a very brave thing you did, trying to help the teller and all."

"Yeah, I'm a real _hero_."Dean replied, clenching his teeth as he tried not to show the pain he was suffering, which he wasn't totally successful at because a small groan of pain managed to escape from his lips despite his efforts.

"Look um...?"

"Dean."he supplied the answer before she could get the question out.

"Okay _Dean_, you don't have to try and be super human. If it hurts, let it out. No one will question you doing so, given the situation and all."

"Yeah, well that's really not my _style_."he stated solemnly, which for some reason struck Emma as being funny, resulting in her chuckling softly.

"Well, we certainly don't want to cramp your _style_, so you do as you wish."she said afterwards, then her face turned serious as she said,' We need to take a look at _that_." nodding at his chest.

He pulled his coat closed and quickly zipped it as he shook his head,saying dismissively"Nah, its fine."

"Dean, ignoring it _won't _make it go away."she said gently.

"Yeah, listen to her young man."the teacher man said, kneeling down beside where they sat."You need to stop the bleeding as soon as possible."

"I'm not_ ignoring _anything. There's just certain _people_ who shouldn't see _this_ okay."Dean replied after a moment, nodding at the small girl who was once again staring at him with an expression of unconcealed curiosity that little kids possess. He winked at her and she turned away giggling to hide her face in her mothers skirt.

"Hmmm.. I see your point."the man replied."But still.."

"Listen up People!"Roy said loudly,interupting their conversation."Things have gone a little off plan for us, but if you all mind yourselves and be good little hostages, then we won't have any more um... _unfortunate accidents_."

"Yeah, let our young would-be hero's _misjudgment _teach you a lesson. Don't. Try. Anything. Stupid." Johnson added, smirking.

"Are you going to let us go soon?"the little girls mother asked timidly.

"Yeah, what _are_ your demands and stuff?" Zach asked.

"Well...um..."Roy said slowly.

"You don't have any, do you?" Dean asked quietly, after seeing the mans hesitation at answering.

"What?"

"I said. You. Don't. Have. Any. Do. You?"Dean repeated slowly.

"Of course..."he started to say, but stopped mid-sentence,looking Dean in the face,"You know what, you're right. We _don't_ have any. You know why? Because we weren't counting on a washed up old security guard, and some cocky ass kid trying to pull anything! This was supposed to be a simple robbery! But now, thanks to you and Barney Fife it's turned in to something else entirely. And I am truly sorry it turned out the way it has, but I am _not_ going to prison for murder!

And my friends here couldn't agree more, so until we do come up with some demands and are insured safe passage then you all are just gonna have to sit tight. And _you_, have no one to blame for your current situation but yourself! So if you die, rest assured it _won't_ lay on I_ or _my friends consciences."he finished, directing the last part at Dean.

"I wouldn't_ expect _it to."Dean replied, looking calmly at him."I don't think _your_ kind of people have one of _those_ anyway."

"Oh, shut up."Roy replied, and then turned his back on him dismissively, then walked towards Johnson and Matt and said,"Matt, go keep an eye on our guests, Johnson, go keep an eye on our friends out front, and I'll start working on those demands."

"Sure thing boss man."Johnson replied, and after walking by and smirking at the hostages, took his position at the entrance.

Matt came and stood near the line of people standing against the wall, then slowly looked at each of them, letting his gaze linger on the girls mother a bit too long.

"Well, looks like we're all going to be spending some time together people."he said with a sly smile."So be good, and I won't have to hurt anyone, do we all understand?"

They all nodded, and he gave them a look of satisfaction before leaning back against the teller booth, gun pointed in their direction.

Dean shifted his position with a grunt of pain, accidentally putting his hand in the growing puddle of blood beneath him.

He held his hand up and looked at it, and that's when it really hit him.

Sighing deeply he let his hand drop and closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall as he thought to himself,

_I'm going to die_.

tbc

So what do you think of this chappie? Too over dramatic? I'm still trying to work out some quirks in characterization so I hope it wasn't too far off. Next chapter I'm gonna supply names for all my extra characters cause I know how annoying that can be:)

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

So many awesome reviews! Thanks everyone. I wish I could write something in reply to each of you on here, but since they don't allow it_pouting_I'll just tell you all that

YOU ROCK! So I hope you like this installment cause I kinda had a bit of writers block on it, and drew a blank in some places And I'm nervous about keeping my story up to par.

R&R!

Title:Expect The Unexpected

Rating:T(just to be safe)

Characters:Dean, Sam, and Oc's

Genre:Drama/Angst

Summary:The Winchester brothers are made to remember that not all bad things that can happen are "Supernatural",but will one of them live to learn from this.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything or anyone related to "Supernatural"

Expect The Unexpected

Chapter 3

"_Jesus_." the man who looked like his old teacher, who had told him his name was Mark, muttered under his breath when he peeled Deans shirt away, seeing clearly for the first time the bullet wound in his lower chest.

"That.. b-bad.. huh?"Dean gasped out. It had hurt when Mark pulled the shirt up, and it was quite an effort to even talk at the moment.

"Oh, no dear, its not so bad."Emma interjected with an unconvincing smile ,as she petted his head, which was resting in her lap while Mark and the old man worked on stopping his wound from bleeding.

"Hmm..."Matt, the captor watching over them scoffed, peering at Deans chest."Are we looking at the _same_ thing here lady, cause from where I'm standing it looks pretty damn bad."

"Will you please shut up?"she hissed in reply, through clenched teeth, glaring daggers at him.

"_What_? Just telling our boy Dean here the _truth_."he replied, shrugging, then added".I was always taught that honesty was the best policy myself."

"Did you learn that from your mother?"Emma asked the man.

"As a matter of fact, yes I did."he answered."What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just I'm sure she'd be _real_ proud of you right now."she replied, then turned her attention back to Dean. Zach who was standing nearby laughed at the way Matts face turned red at her statement.

"You think that's funny kid?"Matt asked angrily.

"Yeah, don't _you_?he replied, smirking.

"Hey, Florence Nightingale and friends."Roy said loudly from across the room."Hurry up with that so we can get the little kid and her mother back in here."he ordered.

"We're working on it Roy."Mark replied, giving the man a look of annoyance, then addressed the old man,"We need something to put pressure on it."

"Don't suppose you carry a first aid kit around, just in case you happen to shoot somebody, do you?" the old man asked Matt.

"Ha, very funny pops."Matt replied.

"Here, you can use my t-shirt, I got this other one on too."Zach said, handing it to Mark, who smiled gratefully.

"Not much we can do about the broken ribs." Mark remarked to the older man, who nodded his head, a grim expression on his face."Alright then, hold down his

arms, just in case, while I do this."and he put the bundled up shirt on the wound and pressed his weight on to it.

"How we doing up there son?"Howard asked Dean after a minute or so.

"He's_ fine_."Emma answered for him."You're just fine aren't you, sweetie?"she asked, soothingly stroking his hair.

Dean, who was biting his lip against the yell of pain that threatened to erupt from him, eyes tightly closed, opened them and, looking up at the comforting face of the woman managed to nod his head.

"See."she said, looking at the two men with a triumphant smile.

"Yeah,he's fine. That's real great."Matt said sarcastically."Now hurrythe hell up!"

Five or so minutes later, Mark let his weight up and carefully looked under the shirt."Hey, its slowed down alot. Its barely bleeding anymore, Dean."he announced smiling at him.

Dean was just so happy to have the mans weight off of him that he really didn't care much, but muttered thanks anyway.

"Good, you managed to _slow _his death. Everybody's happy. Now then, lets get the woman and kid back out here."Matt said, and Roy went to the bathroom door, and poking his head in said,"Alright, get on out here."

"Sit up."Dean said in barely a whisper.

"What dear?"Emma asked, leaning in closer to him.

"Help me sit up."he repeated louder and more clearly.

"That's not a good idea right now Dean. Just lay down for a while."she replied.

"No.'he said, and with a look of determination started pushing himself into a upright position.

"You, are a stubborn _brat."_Emma muttered, grabbing his arm and helping him when she saw arguing would do no good.

Mark who had seen what was happening, grabbed Deans other arm said," Actually, its probably better for him to sit up as long as he can."And when they

had Dean propped back up against the wall, told him to try and keep Zachs shirt pressed as tightly as he could against his wound.

"Ok."Dean grunted, then picked up his coat and struggled back into it, zipping it once again.

He saw Emma looking at him disapprovingly, and gave her the best smile he could manage and said,"_I'm_ a stubborn brat."then closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall again, breathing heavily.

The woman and her daughter were walking past them after finally coming out of the bathroom, the little girl eating a bag of M&M's that her mother had in her purse.

She stopped abruptly in front of Dean and her mother said,"Katie, come on honey. Leave the man alone."

Dean, hearing this opened his eyes and saw the girl standing in front of him, smiling timidly.

"Hi there."he said,smiling back.

"Want a M&M?"she asked.

The very thought of any kind of food made him nauseas, but he answered,"Sure."

She dug in the bag until with a little happy squeal pulled out a blue one."Here,this colors thebest."she said, handing it to him.

"Thanks Katie."he said, and popped it in his mouth, swallowing it quickly, then added"You're right. Blue_ is _the best."

Smiling, the little girl said,"Mommy has more in her pocketbook, so if you want your own bag I can get them."then lowering her voice, and leaning closer

to him added,"_I'm not 'sposed to eat alot of candy so she keeps them hid. She thinks I don't know she's got em_."

"Well, I'm not really hungry right now, but if I get the urge for some chocolate you'll be the first to know."he replied with a chuckle, then groaned at the

pain doing so caused, closing his eyes and grimacing.

"Come on sweetie."Katie's mom said taking her hand."Lets leave him.."

"Dean."Emma said ,interrupting her.

"Let's leave _Dean_ alone for a while okay?" the mother finished.

"Ok."Katie said reluctantly after staring at him for a moment.

They had moved farther down from Dean and the others when the girl said,"Mommy, bend down. I wanna tell you a secret."

"Okay."she replied and bent down to her daughters level.

"_Dean's cute. Not as cute as daddy of course, but almost_."she whispered.

"Yeah, he is. But don't you _dare_ tell your father I said so."she replied, winking conspiratorially at her daughter.

"_I'm_ gonna marry him. _You_ have daddy."the girl announced in a serious tone, which caused her mother to start laughing.

"Oh, silly girl, you're only four, so you have a while before you'll marry anyone, but I promise you,I'm totally happy with your father, so Dean's allyours."

"Good."she said happily, then flopped down on the floor to play with her doll she took everywhere with her.

"Looks like you have an admirer."Emma said to Dean.

"What can I say. The ladies love me, young and old. I'm a chick magnet."he replied.

"And so _modest_ too."she said sarcastically.

The hostages all set in silence for the next hour, the only sounds being made were the little girl whispering to her doll, and Deans labored breathing.

"Why's it sohotin here?"he asked a few minutes later, and Emma turned to look at him, and saw he was now sweating profusely, his face flushed.

Picking up a bottle of water that the teller had brought them from the small fridge behind the desks, she handed it to him, and he quickly drank the whole

thing, while she and the old man exchanged worried glances.

Minutes later, he threw it _and_ the food he'd eaten that morning up.

Things were about to get alot worse.

Sam finally reached the bank, and after paying the taxi fare and actually having ten dollars left, approached the large crowd gathered outside.

A burly police officer stopped him before he got too close though and said,"Sorry, this is a crime scene kid. Go home."

"My brother is in there."Sam argued.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but you're _still_ not getting through." the man said.

"The hell I'm not."Sam said indignantly, trying to push past the much bigger man, who only laughed at his efforts."Come on, just let me go talk to somebody and find out if he's okay."

"Look, you can go sit over there with those other people."the officer finally relented, pointing where a small group of people sat, distressed looks on their faces."And we'll let you know something as soon as we can."

"Can you at least tell me who is dead? _Please_?"Sam pleaded with him."He's the only family I have." Well technically his father was still alive(at least as far as he and Dean knew) but to Sam, his brother was truly the only family he'd had for a long time other than Jess, so he wasn't really lying.

"I aint supposed to tell you this kid, but if it will make you go sit down and quit trying to get past me then here goes, It was the bank security guard."he replied,

looking around to make sure no one else was listening. He usually didn't hand out info to people, and for all he knew the young man in front of him could be a news reporter trying to get the scoop before the others, but he struck him as being sincere, and truly distressed.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, and looked gratefully at the man, saying,"Thanks."

"Yeah, don't mention it."he replied, then added,"And I mean _really_ don't mention it. Now go sit."

"Gotcha."Sam said, and went to join the other people.

At least I know he's ok now, he thought, looking around at the crowd of news reporters, policemen, and various other people.

Now if those assholes would only hurry up and say what they want, and let him and the others go before the inevitable happens.

He does something stupid, or pisses somebody off. Which he knew from personal experience his brother was a pro at.

A short time later he noticed a commotion going on near one of the news vans and along with several of the other people sitting around him, walked over to see what was going on.

The news reporter that he had been watching when he first saw Deans car was getting ready to go back on air again, and by the way she was practically bouncing on her heels, you could tell she had something major to report.

"We ready guys?"she asked her cameramen, and after they nodded, one counted down from five and pointed at her.

"_Good evening, I am standing here outside of the "Orchard Mills National Bank" where we have been throughout the day, giving you any news we have on the __bank robbery that has now turned into a 13 person hostage situation. Though we still do not have all the names of the hostages, Channel 10 news has been __exclusively granted permission to show this bit of footage taken from one of the live video feed cameras showing the failed attempt from a hostage to take __down one of the fugitives. Be warned it is quite graphic, so view at your own discretion."_

Then on a screen positioned inside of the woman's news van, an image popped up of a man holding one of the tellers by her shirt and though there was no sound, it was evident by his motions he was yelling at the frightened woman, who moments laters eyes grew wide and she pointed her finger at something and appeared to yell, then the camera they were viewing switched to another angle and Sams heart felt like it would pop out of his chest when he saw his brother walking up behind the man who held the woman.

"What the hell are you doing Dean?"he said aloud, getting strange looks from some of the people around him, but he didn't care."Don't be stupid."

Then he saw Dean turn quickly around and raise his hands up and it looked like he started to say something, but before he got it out he was thrown backwards

into the tellers cubicle, a bullet striking him in the chest. Where he landed crumpled on the ground, unmoving.

"_Oh my god_."Sam said, staring at his brothers still form, not wanting to believe what he had just seen.

They had shot Dean.

No. I'm just having another nightmare and will wake up soon, Sam said to himself.

There was no way that, after surviving all the evils from the unknown that they had in the past months, his brother had been shot in the chest by a _gun_. A regular, ordinary, gun.

No, I'm dreaming, he thought again, and I just need to wake up and Dean will be sitting in a chair, smirking at me like always.

Sam started immaturely pinching himself hard, over and over again while staring at the picture of his brother on the screen.

"_Wake up, wake up_..."he repeated over and over again as tears filled his eyes, but no matter how hard he pinched, nothing happened.

"Hey, stop doing that."the policeman from earlier, who had been relieved from his post just in time to see the video,and had walked up beside Sam, said , after noticing his actions.

Sam ignored him and just kept right on and the policeman walked closer to him and heard what he was muttering as he pinched himself."Wake up, wake up..."

"Hey kid, stop it, now! You'renot asleep."he said, grabbing Sams hands before he could add another bruise to his arms."What the hells wrong with you?"

Sams gaze slowly went to the policeman's face , revealing the younger man was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong kid?" the officer asked again, his voice filled with concern.

"My brother."was Sams reply.

"Yeah, I remember,your brothers in there, but I told you it was the guard who was kill..."he cut himself off before finishing his sentence when he saw Sams eyes move back towards the TV screen, and comprehension slowly came to him as he looked at the young man laying on the ground on it."Oh shit, is_ that _your brother?"he asked after a moment's silence.

Sam slowly nodded his head and said,"Y-yeah."then said in a monotone voice," They killedhim."

"No. I told you only one person was dead."the officer stated quickly.

"But.."Sam said.

" He's. Still. Alive. I swear kid."the man interrupted."I was watching the feed when he woke up. I wouldn't lie about something like that."

Sam could tell the man was telling the truth, and sniffing while wiping his eyes on his sleeves, he looked at him, his look of despair now replaced with a different one, determination.

"Then I want to help get him and those other people out."he stated."Its my line of business, see I'm an FBI agent."and pulled out one of his many fake ID's.

tbc

How you all like that? Think they'll actually believe Sam?

coming next:The captors finally come up with some demands, another hostage is killed, and more...


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and the helpful tips! I hope you like this latest installment, even though it is a bit dark! I'm thinking of wrapping things up in another couple of chapters, so things will be moving along at a quicker pace soon. As always R&R!

Michelle

Title:Expect The Unexpected

Rating:T(just to be safe)

Characters:Dean, Sam, and Oc's

Genre:Drama/Angst

Summary:The Winchester brothers are made to remember that not all bad things that can happen are "Supernatural",but will one of them live to learn from this.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything or anyone related to "Supernatural"

Expect The Unexpected

Chapter 4

"Yeah right kid, how old are you? Can't be anymore than 20 or so, and if you're a FBI agent you mustv'e started training when you were what, 9 or 10?

Plus, you told me that is your brother, since when do they have sibling FBI agents travel together?" the police officer said, looking at Sam with a amused expression.

"I'm older than I look."Sam said lamely."They start us out young now."

"Look kid,"

"My name is _Sam_, not kid."he interjected, glaring at the man.

"Ok then, excuse me. _Sam_, I would be more than happy to take this little ID of yours over to my boss and tell them the FBI is here to help, but you know what will happen? The first thing he'll do is run your name and see if it's kosher, and if it's not,which I'm not saying it's not,"he added quickly, seeing Sams eyes flare up at his words,"they will throw you out of here, or even _worse_, into jail for impersonating an agent. Do you really want to risk that? Not being here for when we do get the hostages, or more importantly to you, your brother, out?"

"I'm telling the truth"Sam argued at first, then his expression changed to one of disgust and he said,"Oh why bother Sam, you're no good at this crap." to himself.

Then looking back at the man he said," You know, if this was my brother standing here instead of me you wouldn't have even questioned what he said."a look of pride on his face,"He's that good at what he does. No one ever disbelieves him."

"Sam, you do realize that you just admitted to me that you and your brother both go around impersonating FBI agents, right? And that I'm a police officer?"

"Yeah, I know. I have a bad habit of running off at the mouth, but whats it matter now?"he answered despondantly."So if you want to lock me up and throw away the key, be my guest."

Looking at him for a moment, the officer came to a decision that he hoped wouldn't be a bad one that came back to bite him in the ass."Sam, we're just going to act like you didn't tell me anything, ok? After all, I did release information to you earlier that I wasn't given permission to, didn't I? So if I told on you then you would just do the same to me, and what would that accomplish?"

"Thanks."Sam said with a small grateful smile. He knew what the man was doing.

Trusting him.

"You're welcome, now I want you to come over here and sit down with me for a while."

"Sit down? You expect me to just go and sit down while my brother's lying in there with a bullet in his chest?"Sam asked increduosly.

"Yes, that's_ exactly _what I want. Trust me, we're going to do everything we can to get them all out of there as soon as possible. We may be a smaller town, but our sheriff is quite competent for a hick, and he'll have this worked out in no time."

Sam looked at him with unsure eyes, and he gave the boy the most reassuring smile he could, and finally his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go sit down, for _now_."he conceded. Then looking at the officer asked,"You can come with me? You won't get in any trouble or anything will you?"

"No, I won't get in any trouble Sam. I'm technically off duty now . I was planning on hanging around for a while just in case I might could help with anything anyway. Already called my wife, she was quite understanding for once."he replied, thinking how much Sam looked like a scared kid at that moment, no matter how old he claimed to be.

They moved over to sit on a set of stone steps positioned near a large fountain, and the man, seeing how Sams eyes were shifting nervously back to the bank,

decided he needed to keep the young man talking to stop him from panicing,"So Sam, tell me about your brother."he requested, and Sam looked at him with unsure eyes.

"What?"he asked.

"Tell me about Dean. Oh and my name is Ben, just in case you were wondering."he offered, hoping to put some of Sam's obvious reservations at talking openly to a police officer, one he'd just met at that, to rest.

The fire went out of Sams eyes as he came to the conclusion that if Ben could trust him, then he could do the same.

Fine, he thought, I'll do the talking thing for a while. What else could he do at the moment with all the policemen around?

Looking over to where Deans car still sat in the parking lot, he imagined how easy it would be to just walk over, pop the trunk, take out one of the guns they kept there, and go in and get his brother.

That's what Dean would do. He would never leave me in there, no matter what these damn cops said.

Yeah Sam, but you're _not_ Dean. You never will be, and there are thirty or so cops standing between you and that bank. You can't do shit, but sit here and wait.

"Sam, you alright kid?"Ben asked, cutting into his thoughts.

Sam nodded, and after a moment, started telling the man about the person he had grown to love more than anyone else. The stubborn, idiotic, reckless,brave, caring brother of his who put everyones well being above his own.

The brother that if he was to die, then Sam would die right along with him, maybe not in body, but in everything else.

Back inside the bank, the three captors were now standing together, carrying on a hushed, but heated discussion, while simultaneously keeping their eyes trained on the hostages.

"Morning? Why the hell do we have to wait until the morning to talk to the cops?"Johnson asked Roy angrily."We need to get out of here and on the road as soon as possible!"

"I am in charge Johnson, I want you to remember that."Roy replied, looking at him with contempt."Anyway, the reason we're waiting till morning is this, the longer we keep these people, the more anxious the cops will be to get them out and that means they'll be more compliant to our demands."

"Bullshit Roy."Matt interjected."The longer we wait, the more time they have to come up with a plan of their own! For all we know they've already called out the swat team and they have their rifles loaded and ready to pick us off one at a time, just waiting for the right moment!"

"This bank has bulletproof windows dumbass, don't you remember that from when we researched it? It also has live feed surveilance camera's, which means they can see everything we do, or more specifically, have already done."Roy replied.

"Oh, so they know we killed the guard?"Johnson said, a look of comprehension on his face.

"Yes, and they know that you shot that unarmed kid, so I can guarantee you that they won't show us the least bit of kindness. At least they know we mean business."

"What if they're not willing to negotiate our demands?"Matt asked.

"Well, that question has a simple answer. We start killing the hostages one at a time. They'll put on their negotiating hats real fast after we shoot a couple of people in the head."Roy replied.

"I like it."Johnson said with a evil smile."So what are our demands anyway?"

"Nothing too outlandish, just safe passage, all the banks money, and then some more things I haven't worked totally out yet. I'm going to keep it simple, though I suppose we'll have to take a couple of them with us at first, just in case the cops want to try something."Roy replied, nodding at the hostages.

"Ooh, can we take the kid and her mother? That woman really lights my fire."Johnson said, smiling in the woman's direction with a unmasked look of lust.

"I don't know who we're taking yet, and don't even think about trying anything stupid with that woman. You understand me?"Roy asked.

"All work and no play, makes for a boring life Roy."was all Johnson said in reply before walking back over to take his earlier position of keeping watch again.

Roy stared at him through slitted eyes, wondering how things had gotten so out of hand. So far they'd murdered one person, shot another, and now Johnson was acting all crazy over a damn woman.

Just wait till tomorrow, he said to himself, at first light he would get in contact with the police outside, tell them what they wanted, and hopefully by the afternoon they'd be on the road, heading far away from this damn town.

Settling down into a chair he'd brought out from the back, he looked the hostages over once again, trying to determine who they would actually take with them.

He had a few candidates in mind after a while of contemplation, but letting his eyes settle on the wounded man, he knew one thing, it wouldn't be him.

Roy had seen enough wounded people in his life to know that the young man would be lucky to make it through the night.

Despite his fellow hostages efforts to comfort him and prolong his life, the kid was going downhill fast.

Closing his eyes to try and catch some shuteye, Roy thought it was really a shame, the way the kid had creeped up on him unnoticed showed he had great potential in a life of crime, or the opposite side of it.

Oh well, shit happens.

(later that night)

The hostages had all settled down as much as they could around 9 or so to try and get some sleep, though many of them were still awake hours later. Who could sleep when caught in a situation such as they were?

Emma sat with her back against the wall crying silently, while running her fingers idley through Deans sweat soaked hair. His head was once again resting in her lap, and he was asleep for the moment, with Mark sitting to his left. And though she couldn't see the man, she knew he too was awake.

Never in her 57 years of life had she felt so helpless as she did now. Dean was slowly fading, and despite all her and the others efforts, what it all boiled down to was this,

He had a bullet in him, and there was nothing else they could do for him here.

They had overheard their captors plans for the following morning, how they were going to state their demands and such, and she had no doubt that the police would work something out to insure the hostages safe release, but tomorrow morning was many hours away.

Looking at her watch she saw it was only a little after 11:00. It seemed like it should be midnight or later, but time was dragging slowly.

Deans head shifted in her lap, and he made a small whimpering noise. She held her breath, silently praying he wasn't waking up again so soon. She let it out in a relieved whoosh when he settled back down.

Looking at his handsome face, she wondered just how old he was, and about his life, and family, and if he had a girlfriend or wife who was sitting somewhere worried about him.

She doubted very seriously that he was married though, he seemed more the casanova type to her. A chick magnet, as he'd called himself earlier.

He had said one persons name several times earlier , and she wished she knew who it was.

Sammy was the name he'd said. Was that his girlfriend, it was not uncommon now days for women to have such names also, or was it a family member?

Yes, there was alot she'd like to know, but it would have to wait. For now she was just happy that he was still hanging on, and finally getting some rest.

She didn't know why, but she felt like he was her responsibility now. Especially after what had happened earlier.

Things had gotten bad for him quickly. It had started with his complaints of the heat. Then he had started throwing up shortly afterwards.

He had tried to keep up his whole tough guy image, and had succeeded for a while, but it had slowly been chipped away as the pain he was in gradually escalated. She couldn't even imagine what it must feel like to throw up with your chest in such a mess, hell she was such a wimp when it came to being sick that if she caught the littlest bug that included it, she was incapacitated after only doing it once. Feeling as if she was dying.

And here he was, in such shape, and he had fought it as long as he could. Assuring them that he was alright, when it was evident he wasn't.

The last time he had gotten sick had done it though. It had finally broken him, and it had been horrible thing to witness.

They had gotten him to take some Tylenol or something that they had collected up from the other hostages, hoping to keep down the fever that had just hours earlier started its assault on him. It had seemed like it was, if nothing else, holding at at the point it had reached. Then he had drank more water.

Water and Tylenol, usually a harmless combination, didn't sit too well on a empty stomach, much less a sick, empty stomach. It had led to him throwing up once again, but since he didn't have much in his stomach it had been more dry heaving than actual throwing up, and after five or so seemingly endless minutes of doing so,it had let up some, and pushing away the supporting hands of Emma and the old man, he had layed down with his face on the cool tile, clutching his throbbing chest, and had started crying. Not really crying actually, more like sobbing, and it had been heartwrenching for all of the people in the large room with him to see this and hear what he had said,"I'm sorry S-sammy. I can't do t-this anymore. I c-can't."

Emma had no idea at that point who Sammy was, but they obviously meant alot to Dean, and were a major factor in his holding out for as long as he did, so for him to be saying what he was, it meant he was giving up.

He had pushed her away earlier, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying to offer him some form of comfort then. She'd cautiusly slid closer to him on the floor and first picked his hand up, squeezing it tightly with one of hers and smoothing his hair with the other. This had went on for several minutes and his raspy breathing seemed to calm down a bit, though he was still crying. Then he had slowly sat up, still clutching her hand and laid his head against her shoulder, saying," I'm going to die." and she had wrapped her arms around him then, and shushed him, saying,"No baby, you're not going to die. Don't you even think that."and had started rocking back and forth with him as she had her children and their children when they were upset or sick. They had stayed that way for a while, with everyone staring at them, some crying along with the young man, some with concern on their faces, some with a look of embarrassment(this being a few of the men)some with a look of annoyance(this being two of the three captors)and one with a look of indifference(the third of their captors,Roy)

The little girl was at first sobbing as loudly or louder even than Dean was, asking her mother what was wrong with him and why was he crying. Her mother had answered her after a moment, saying in a calming tone that he was really sick, and telling her that she knew how bad it made her feel when she was sick, didn't she. She had nodded her head, but that didn't stop her crying. She had then asked her mother if he was gonna be alright, and didn't they have something to make him better, like when she was sick. Her mother had been torn between giving her daughter what could be false hopes, and lying to her. She had finally decided on the latter, and hugging her tightly, said," Of course he'll be alright baby. It'll just take a while, and I bet you that if you stop crying it will help him feel a little better. No man wants to see their future wife in such a mess you know."she had added with a smile.

"Yeah, daddy gets really upset whan you cry don't he?"Katie had asked, sniffing and wiping her eyes on the back of her hands.

"_Doesn't _he."her mother had corrected her out of reflex, then said,"Yes, daddy feels very bad when mommy is crying."

"Okay then. I'll stop crying then."the girl had announced with a look of determination."And then maybe Dean will feel a little better."

"That's my girl."her mother said, pushing her daughters curly brown hair back from where it had fallen in her eyes.

Katie then pulled from her mothers embrace, and got up from where she was sitting, telling her mother she would be right back.

"Wha.? .Where are you going Katie? You come back here this instant."she said, a almost comical look of surprise on her face.

Her daughter ignored her, and without hesitation walked right up to where Emma and Dean sat, the woman still rocking him back and forth, and leaned over kissing him on the cheek, saying,"You will be okay."and turned right back around, marched back to her mother, and layed down on the floor with her head in her lap, and closed her eyes tightly.

Zach was even unable to hold back a tear or too, but when Mark asked him if he was okay, he quickly wiped it away, not wanting to look like a wimpy child in front of the other people, and nodded his head.

The rocking and the childs actions seemed to have gotten through to Dean some, and after a while his sobbing stopped and his labored breaths became less frantic. Then he either fell asleep or lost conciousness. Emma wasn't sure which exactly, but to her it didn't matter just as long as he was getting some form of escape from his suffering. Just to be safe she continued with her rocking motion for a while longer, then looked up, catching Mark's eyes and motioned for him to come closer., at which point they gently lowered him flat, with his head in her lap.

"Thank god for that."Johnson had said loudly."His whining was really getting on my nerves. I was about five minutes away from shooting the old horse down and putting him out of his misery."

"Shut the fuck up Johnson."Roy demanded in a loud whisper."You wanna wake him back up with that damn big mouth of yours?"

"_Excuse_ me for just putting in words what everyone else was thinking. "he replied, but his voice was a loud whisper also.

"Just shut up. I don't want to hear another word from those lips until I say so. You understand me?"Roy asked.

Seeing the look of anger on Roys face, Johnson decided it was best to do as the man asked, and nodded, saying,"Yeah I hear you loud and clear."

This had been 2 or 3 hours earlier and Dean was still asleep, the only noise coming from him being that of his labored breathing, and an occasional whimper or moan.

Emma knew he would eventually wake up, and it would probably be soon, because she could feel even through the thick material of her jeans, that he was getting hotter by the minute. She didn't look forward to him reawakening, but she steeled herself for it.

Emma had just dozed off herself when she heard a womans voice saying loudly in a frantic tone,"Get away from me!"

She opened her eyes and looked over to see that Johnson was standing over the mother of the little girl, laughing as he tried to pull her up from the floor.

"Fiesty aren't we."Johnson said, leering at her."I do so love a fiesty woman. Then he tugged on her arm again, suceeding in pulling her to her feet.

She let out a frightened yelp, and Mark, having had enough of Johnson, got up, went over and jerked his hand off of the woman, then punched him..

"You done fucked up now."Johnson said, spitting blood from his mouth as raised his gun, aimed and shot the man in the head before he could even reacte.

Several people screamed. Roy, who had been awakened by the gun going off, stalked angrily to where he was standing in front of Johnson.

"What is wrong with you? Are you fucking crazy?"he asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm just tired of sitting around this bank, listening to captain hero moaning and groaning.Someone has toshow the cops we mean business."he replied with a shrug.

"I gave you a chance to listen to me Johnson, but you ignored it. All you've done is make things worse for me and Matt. So I don't feel the least bit guilty for doing this."Roy said, and quickly drawing his own gun, shot the other man in the head as he had done to Mark, a look of indifference on his face.

Feeling Matt's eyes on him, Roy had shrugged and said,"What? You can't honestly tell me that he didn't have that coming, now can you? And like you give a damn anyway. This justs means more money for us." and lowering his gun, made one of the remaining men hostages help him drag the two bodies over with the others, then went and sat back down in his chair again.

Matt had laughed after a minute, and said,"Heh, he _was_ a prick."and went and took his place watching the hostages, many of which were still in shock over what they'd just witnessed, and said,"Now that there folks, is something you can honestly say you wouldn't ever get to witness in your life if not for us."and snickered.

Dean stirred in Emmas lap, and letting out a moan, opened his eyes.

Can things get any worse? Emma asked herself.

TBC

That's all for now people. You must forgive me for all the Dean angst, but I'm kinda addicted. And in my defense, I did try and keep him Mr. Macho for as long as possible, but I'm sure even Dean has his limits! Next chapter will not be quite as dark. I promise. And I just want to let you know, that though Sam may be sitting passive for the moment, he plays a big part in things soon!


	5. Chapter 5

So many wonderful reviews! Hope this chapter lives up to expectations! Thanks again!

Michelle

Title:Expect The Unexpected

Rating:T(just to be safe)

Characters:Dean, Sam, and Oc's

Genre:Drama/Angst

Summary:The Winchester brothers are made to remember that not all bad things that can happen are "Supernatural",but will one of them live to learn from this.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything or anyone related to "Supernatural"

Expect The Unexpected

Ch.5

(The next morning)

It was a little after 6 am. and despite what all of them had come to expect, Dean had made it through the night.

Though he had not had any more major breakdowns like earlier, his new demeanor was in its own way, every bit as disturbing.

After he had been awakened by the horrible events that had taken place, he had at first been confused and disoriented, though it hadn't taken Emma long to calm him down, he had not went back to sleep any more that night. She didn't know if it was because how much pain he was in or if he just didn't want to for fear of not reawakening.

He had went in between times of delerium and clarity. It was during one of his times of clarity that she had learned more about the young man she now felt responsible for, and the life he had led up till this point. It was difficult for him to talk, but it seemed to make him feel better, so she had did all she could by sitting there and asking little things every so often, so he would know she was listening to him, while wiping his face with a wet cloth.

He had told her he was 26 years old, and when she had asked if this Sammy he kept mumbling about was his girlfriend. He had given her the closest thing to a smile she'd gotten from him all night and told her that no, Sammy wasn't a girl at all, it was his younger brother whose name was actually Sam, and that they were traveling together searching for their father, who had up and disappeared on them not long ago.

What about your mother? she had asked, and he had told her his mother had died when he was a little boy, and it had just been him, Sam, and their father until his brother had left them to go to college. His eyes had gotten a sad look in them when he had talked about his brother not wanting to work in the family business, which he wouldn't tell her was, and had wanted a regular life of working, marrying his girlfriend Jessica, children, a little white house with a picket fence,and all that crap as he'd put it.

She'd remarked that was what everybody wanted at one point or another, and for all he knew, one day he might want those things himself so if his brother wanted to marry this Jessica girl, he shouldn't mind.

He can't marry her, he'd said sadly, she's dead now. She hadn't really known what to say, but had just shook her head and said something along the lines of, Oh that's a shame, her being so young and all, and his brother must have been devestated.He didn't say anything else for a while and she figured he was either slipping back into delerium or she had said something wrong.

He just layed there staring at the ceiling, drawing in labored breaths, but then he'd started talking again, and had said, it was his fault she had died. Emma told him that she refused to believe that, and he had went on to tell her that if not for him insisting his brother come with him to look for their father then she would've never been murdered like their mother had been.

She couldn't help the small gasp she released when he said the girl had been murdered, and his mother too, but she recovered quickly and told him that it was his brothers father too and he had surely wanted to find him as much as he did. No, he hadn't at the time, Sam hadn't even talked to their father for years. He had been leading a different life, a happy life, and though they had talked occasionally, one that had not included Dean either.

Dean had said that when his father had left him, he had acted selfishly by going to get his brother. Sure, he could have went and looked for their dad alone. It was just that now, Sam was all he had left of a childhood that had had it's bad memories, but its good ones too, and to him all the good ones had included his baby brother.

He didn't know what he had done to make his father leave him too, but the plan had been to find him, and if Sammy was there too, then maybe they could try to fix what was wrong.

Emma found herself disliking Deans father more and more as his son's long pent up guilt poured out to her. How could the man have just up and disappeared on him after all he'd been through in life? And she also didn't quite know what to think of this brother of his either, but she had never been one to lay judgement on someone before, so she was willing to give the younger Winchester the benefit of the doubt, since Dean seemed so proud of him, and loved him so much. The father though, that was a different story.

After that, Dean hadn't really said much more, other than unintelligible things the remainder of the night, but she thought that from what he had told, she now understood him a little better now, and his need to keep his macho act up for as long as he could. It was his defense mechanism, and who could blame him for it, but she had also saw the real Dean too, not just by her talking to him, but by the way he treated others, like with the little girl, and that made her all the more determined to do her best to keep him alive.

So here it was the next morning, and he was still with them, barely, but still nonetheless there. She didn't know how much longer he would be though.

He had quit talking altogether, his attention totally focused on what seemed to be an almost impossible task of being able to draw single breaths.

Their two remaining captors had finally answered the phones consistant ringing and told the police the terms of the release of the hostages, and now they were waiting on a return call from them with a response.

Around thirty minutes later, the phone had rang again, and Roy, who she had gathered was the mind behind the robbery anwered it, and listened for a minute as whoever was on the other end spoke.

The hostages waited expectantly as the man listened, then finally he spoke,"What? I don't see why the hell you think _we_ owe _you_ any kind of bargaining assurance.No one is leaving until you deliver what we want, you hear me?"he asked angrily, then listened as the person spoke again.

"Look, that is not our problem there sheriff, he did it to himself. So I'm suggesting that if your'e so concerned about _any _of these folks well being, you get the show moving sheriff. We shall be seeing you in a couple of hours then."and hung up the phone turning to look at Matt with a triumphant smile.

"I take it things went well."Matt remarked, letting his eyes slide from the people he was watching to Roy.

"Hell yeah, they did."he replied."Damn hick town sheriff's are all the same. Too scared to risk loosing public approval to actually stand up and have any balls."

"Good. I heard you get angry with him though, what was that all about?"he asked, looking at him with curiosity.

"Tried to pull some kinda shit saying, Oh as a show of good will from you and all that crap, let us send someone in for the man you shot."he answered with a shrug,"When I told him no way, he gave in pretty easily. Guess he figured the little shits gonna die anyway, so why risk losing the rest of these good people to try and save somebody who's gonna croak regardless."

"Don't you listen to him baby."Emma said quietly, bending over to kiss Dean on his forehead."You're going to be fine. You hear me?"

After looking at the womans actions, Matt turned back to Roy and asked,"So, whens it going down?"

"Said it would take a couple of hours to get the stuff together, then we'll be good to go."Roy replied, raising his eyebrows up and down comically.

"Couple of hours,huh?"Matt said with a slight frown, then asked,"Why didn't we let them come get the kid Roy? What would it have mattered?"

"What the hell? First Johnson goes all trigger happy and then tries to rape somebody, now you all the suddenly develop a conscience. What am I in the fucking Twilight Zone?"he asked increduosly.

"You said yourself, this was supposed to be a simple bank robbery. No one was supposed to die Roy! You realize that if we do happen to get caught, even after leaving this town, we're going to have two murders, no might as well make it three cause there ain't no way that Dean's gonna live a couple more hours even,hanging over our head along with the robbery.Look at him man. You said yourself, he's a fucking kid! Is that what we are now? Murderers?" Matt asked him,"You killed

Johnson for offing that man, and now you're doing the same thing yourself. Might not be the one who pulled the trigger, but you're the one stopping him from having any chance for survival."

Drawing in a deep breath to calm his growing anger Roy smiled at Matt, and asked him,"Tell you what Matt, you want to get him out of here, you take him out. See how much pity the system shows you buddy, even if you did happen to save that fuck. They want show you any! All they'll do is lock you up until you rot, thats what they'll do! And if we had let anyone come in and get him, it would have been some secret agent or some shit and they would have been here to take us out. I am sorry it happened to him, but hey, he did bring it on himself. But..by all means if you want to waltz out there and play hero, be my guest. Just means more money for me, my friend."

When Matt didn't move, Roy smiled and said,"Didn't think so. Look man, in life there's been few great philosophy's but one that has never failed to be true and it certainly applies to this situation, Shit happens."and turned to walk over to the window to look out.

"You're a bad man."he heard the little girl state and turned back to face her.

"What?"

"You are a bad man mister."she repeated, looking at his with an unfaltering gaze.

"Katie! Be quiet baby."her mom, ordered in surprise, then adressed Roy, saying in a fearful tone,"She's just a baby, she doesn't mean it."

"Yes I do mommy."Katie said, looking at her mother with a annoyed expression."They hurt Dean."

"You're right Katie."Roy said calmly,"I am a bad man."then turned back away, whistling as he walked to the window to look out.

"See mommy, I told you so."the girl said, then went and plopped back down on the ground beside Dean, where despite her mothers wishes, she had been sitting since she'd awoken that morning , after having stated that he was sick and needed her.

Matt looked at Emma and Dean with an apologetic smile, and said,"Well, I tried."while raising his hands in a gesture of helplessness.

Now, not even an hour later, it seemed Dean's struggle was about to end.

He was trying his best to draw air into his lungs, but it was getting more difficult, almost impossible actually, and he was panicking. Fighting weakly againt he hands of Emma and the old man that were holding him down, while tears rolled from his eyes.

"Calm down Dean."Emma instructed, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible."All you have to do is breathe baby. Come on, you can do it."

But he couldn't. He was dying, despite the womans insistence other wise, and he was scared.

Sam was watching his brothers struggles on one of the many monitors inside a van he'd been granted admittance to. Seeing Deans hands gripping the old man and Emma's hands tightly, tears streaking his pale features. He was dying, and the police were not going to do anything about it. They had said that they'd tried to negotiate his release, but it had been denied. They had done all they could, the sheriff had said after Sam yelled in outrage.

He had given them an oppurtunity to handle this, and they had failed. Now it was time to fully embrace the Winchester in him, and go himself to get his brother.

He was not worried about the men shooting him. He was confident that he could easily take both of them down, after all he was used to taking down monsters on a regular basis, so what was two men compared to that? Not shit.

How was he going to get to the car though, not to mention get by the policemen to gain entrance to the bank?

Come on Sam, try and think like Dean. What would he do?

Seeing Ben walk by, he came to a decision, and called out to him.

"Yeah Sam?"he said approaching him, letting his eyes briefly rest on

the screen behind the young man.

"I need to get to my brothers car."he stated in reply.

"What?"he asked with confusion.

"I said I need to get to my brothers car.."he explained.

"You're joking right? What for"Ben asked looking at him warily.

" I have asthma, and me and my brother were packed up to leave when he came to the bank. I had stayed at the motel to tidy up a bit, because we'd gotten a bit rowdy the night before, and it was too messed up even for the maids to see. He was supposed to come right back. My inhaler is in the trunk, and I need it. Now. "he explained, adding a slight wheeze to his breathing for effect as he spoke.

"Sam, how come you didn't mention this earlier?."Ben asked, looking at him with suspicion..

" Didn't seem to important with my brother bleeding to death on the floor in the lobby of a bank and all."Sam answered with a shrug, then wheezed again, putting a hand to his chest with a feigned look of distress.

"Okay Sam, just calm down buddy, you stay here while I go and get it for you."Ben said, putting a hand on his shoulder, his voice filled with concern.

"No!"Sam exclaimed loudly, then realizing he'd done so, added,"Dean is a crazy packer and um..you'll have to dig through a pile of who knows what to find it. I'm used to it and it'll only take me a minute to find it."

Looking at the wheezing young man, Ben decided to go ahead and let him get it himself. What could it hurt? He was obviously distressed and with all that had happened in such a short time, who could blame him for it. He certainly didn't need to have a major asthma attack on top of everything else at this point, and it looked as if it was heading that way.

"Okay then, come on."Ben agreed, and Sam let out an inner whoop of joy, trying his best not to smile and to mantain his facade.

"Thanks Ben, I owe you big time."he said between wheezes, and after looking at the monitor screen one last time, started walking with the man towards the car.

I'm coming Dean, he said mentally.

"Hey Hal."Ben called out to the sheriff."I'm gonna take this kid over to his brothers car so he can get his medicine he needs from in the trunk."

Sam held his breath, waiting to see if the sheriff would argue him doing so, but luckily the man was either too preoccupied to think about it, or just didn't give a shit, because he nodded his head without even looking at them, and since Ben was with him, nobody even questioned Sam moving beyond the mark that people were not to cross unless they were officers.

Reaching the car, Sam felt beneath it, finding the spare key Dean kept there in one of those magnetic holder things. Then he went around to the back and opened the trunk, revealing their large array of weapons.

Walking up behind Sam, the officer said,"Hey, did you find..."but cut his own sentence short upon seeing the trunk full of various weapons, his eyes widening comically as he said"What the..?"

Sam had at this point picked up a shot gun and was holding it hid in front of him, but knowing the policeman would soon try and stop him, whipped quickly around with it, saying,"I'm really sorry about this Ben, but my brother needs me."and smacked the big man in the face with the butt of the gun, just hard enough to knock him out, and started moving towards the bank entrance before the man had even hit the ground.

No one seemed to notice him at first as he neared the door, but a moment later he heard people yelling out,"What are you doing? Whats he doing?

"You can"t go in there!"

" Somebody stop him!"

He quickened his steps and just as he heard someone running up behind him, reached the door and tried the handle, which luckily, thanks to the stupidity of the so-called criminal masterminds inside, had been left unlocked and entered the building.

"What the?"one of the men said in surprise, raising his gun and pointing it at Sam, who just continued walking calmly up to where his brother layed on the floor.

"Stay back boy, or I'll shoot you in that pretty little face of yours."he threatened, still shocked by the fact Sam had walked right in.

"I've come to get my brother."he stated calmly in reply,still walking towards them.

'What? Are you fucking crazy? You have to be to come in here. Are you a cop or something? I bet you are aren't you, thinking you can use the element of surprise to throw us off long enough for your buddies to come in and take us out."Roy said loudly.

"I am not a cop. like I said, I'm going to take my brother out of here. So we can do this the easy or the hard way."

"Your one stupid little prick."Roy remarked with a snide smile, and reaching for his gun, raised it intending to shoot Sam."Cockiness gets you killed boy."

As the man fired, Sam dropped to the floor, pulling his gun at the same time, and shot the man in the shoulder of the arm that held the gun, causing him to drop it and fall to the floor howling in pain.

"Hey!" he heard someone yell, and looked up just in time to see that some teenager had tackled the other man to stop him from shooting at Sam also.

Seeing the boy had knocked the gun from the mans hand, but was struggling with hime still, he quickly ran over to aid him,pulling the man off the teen before smacking him in the face with the butt

of his gun,knocking him out cold.

"Whoa dude, that was awesome."the teen said, looking at Sam almost reverantly as he helped him from the ground.

Seeing their captors were no longer a threat, the hostages started reacting, some running quickly out the door, while others moved slowly as if not believing that some young man had just walked right in and taken out the guys who'd held them there for the last day and a half.

After taking Roys gun from him, Sam instructed two of the more capable looking of the men to escort the two men outside, then rushed over to where Dean laid on the floor, the woman, and old man still with him, holding his hands, and dropped to his knees beside him.

"I take it you must be Sammy."Emma commented, looking closely at the tall handsome young man who knelt beside her.

"Yeah."he muttered in reply, not looking at her as his entire attention was focused on his brother."Dean?"he said softly as his eyes filled with tears at the sight before him."I'm here now, and I'm gonna take you out of this place. I'm sorry I took so long."

Emma gathered from his openly crying that Sam most be the polar opposite of his brother in the macho area, his eyes reflecting unmasked love for his brother, and she automatically felt shamed for thinking badly of him earlier.

Deans eyes seemed to clear, and he turned his head at the sound of his brothers voice, trying to focus them on him.

"S-sam?" he said, between pained gasps."R-really you?"

"Yeah Dean, it's really me."he replied softly leaning down to put his hand on his brothers face tenderly.

Dean smiled a litle, and then his eyes moved to look at Sam's arm, and he said,"Y-you're bleeding." with concern showing even through his pain.

Looking at his arm in confusion, Sam saw that it was indeed bleeding.

Stupid bastard must have grazed me, he thought to himself, after feeling it and seeing it was just a flesh wound, and I didn't even notice.

Turning his attention back to Dean, who had even though he was in such dire shape, noticed a little knick on Sam's arm, said, "Aw, thats nothing bro, doesn't even hurt. Now quit worrying about me. Time to get you out of here."and bent over to pick him up.

He'd gotten him halfway to the door when Dean suddenly started struggling in his arms, gasping and arching his back as he fought for breath.

"No, no, no, Dean. Don't do this."Sam pleaded as he quickened his pace, seeing his brothers face losing what little color it had left as he struggled."You've made it this long, don't you dare give up now!"

Suddenly his brother stopped moving as a look of acceptance came on his face and he looked at Sam, and said in a whisper,"Sorry,l-love you."and closed his eyes, his body going still.

"No!"Sam yelled, dropping to the ground outside and shaking his brothers body, sobbing."You can't leave me too Dean, Please!"he pleaded hugging him close while the crowd outside stood watching the heartwrenching scene in silence.

The emt's came over and tried to take Dean, but he wasn't going to let him go.

The woman from inside came over and put her arm aound thhe sobbing young man and said in a emotion filled voice,"Let them take him Sam. There's nothing else you can do."

After a minute of inner turmoil, Sam released his hold, and the men lifted his brother onto a gurney where they started efforts to revive him.

"He's going to pay for this."Sam announced into the woman's shoulder, where his face was buried, because in those few moments after Dean stilled, he had realized that this and all the bad things that had happened lately, were all John Winchesters fault and even without Dean, he was still going to find his father.

To kill him.

"Shh.Sam."she cooed to him, not knowing what he was talking about, and not caring. All she knew was he had just lost his brother, and she wasn't going to let him face it alone.

Suddenly she heard one of the EMT's announce,"We've got a pulse here.Lets get him loaded up!"

Sam stiffened at their words and turned around to see them putting Dean in the ambulance,an oxygen mask covering his face, with a look that was a mixture of disbelief and joy on his face.

Then he saw Ben making his way towards him, a huge bruise covering the side of his face, and knew he was in trouble.

"Sam."the man said, stopping to stand in front of him.

"Look, I'm sorry Ben."he said, still crying with relief at hearing the man say they's gotten a pulse. He knew it didn't mean his brother was going to make it, but it did give him some hope that a miracle could possibly happen."He was dying and I did what I had too, and I would do it again. So if you want to arrest me for loving him and not wanting him to die on the damn bank floor, then go right ahead, but please wait until I find out something one way or the other about him."he pleaded.

"Sam, I was just coming to see if you needed a ride to the hospital."Ben stated, putting his hand on his shoulder and giving him a look of understanding."Yeah, you did hit me, and lie to me, and I'm sure the list goes on, but the fact of the matter is this, you went in and single handedly did something that we would never had the balls to do, and even if it was incredibly stupid , reckless, and could have gotten you killed, it worked. Do you really think we'd arrest you after that?"

"Really? You mean I'm not in trouble?"he asked wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeve.

"Oh, you're in trouble alright, but all you'll get for it is a slap on the hand and a firm, Don't ever do that again. But thats only because you made our police force look like a bunch of stooges. But, that can wait, and personally, in this case I don't mind being a stooge in the least. Except for the nice throbbing in my face. Now come on. Lets get to the hospital."

Telling Emma goodbye quickly, ans her telling him she'd see him at the hospital. They got in his cruiser and headed to find out the fate of his brother.

TBC

--------------


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all my reviewers. I can't believe I have almost 100 reviews! This is my last chapter for this story. So I hope you like it! You guys Rock!

R&R!

Expect The Unexpected

Ch.6

"What the heck is taking them so long?"Sam asked for what seemed like the five hundredth time, running his fingers through his hair as he paced in the E.R. waiting room.

"Will you please sit down kid?"Ben asked."You're making me want to hurl with all that walking."

"_Sit down_? You're kidding me right? I really think at this moment, that is impossible!"he replied in a louder tone than he'd meant to."They've been in there over four hours!"

"Four hours in which you've worn a hole in the floor."the man muttered, but decided not to say anything else about it. What was the use?

"What the heck is taking them so long?"Sam asked again.

"I'm sure they will be done soon dear."Emma said from where she sat, now accompanied by her husband, on one of the couches."These things take time, so please sit down."she added, patting the empty seat beside her.

He sighed and after picking up Deans coat that was laying in the chair, he plopped down, holding it in his lap.

He heard the soft thunk of something hitting the floor and looked to see his brothers cell phone had fallen to the carpet.

He picked it up and started pushing buttons, flipping through the phone numbers he had programmed in to it.

John Winchester popped up.

Though Dean had called their father several times to try and reach him, Sam had never done so.

No better time than the present.

"Hey, I will be right back. I'm just going to run get a soda."he announced, getting surprised looks from the people sitting with him.

He was actually going to leave the waiting room before hearing about his brother? Even if it was only for a few minutes?

"Okay dear."Emma said in reply, and he quickly ran outside, and pushed the programmed button and listened as it rang a few times, then heard a click as his fathers recorded message came on.

Just hearing his dads voice again sent many emotions through him, the previous one of anger being the most dominant of them.

Before he could stop himself he started talking angrily into the phone,"Hello dad, this is your son Sam, remember me? I just wanted to call and let you know that Dean died earlier today, but don't worry, they managed to bring him back and he's in surgery now. Not that you give a DAMN! I know you had to have seen it on the news, and yet. Big shocker coming here, you still haven't shown your face! I know you probably don't care much about me,and to be honest with you, I really don't mind that much, but I _do_ care about the fact that you just up and left Dean. Abandoned him, when all he's ever done is try and do all he could to be what you wanted him to be. So, in closing, just let me say this, if he doesn't make it through this, I'm going to hold you responsible! That is a promise daddy."he said in a sarcastically

sweet voice, then pushed the end button, and flipping the phone closed, walked quickly back inside, and sat back down beside Emma.

"Where's your drink Sam?"Ben asked, looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Umm..I already drank it."he replied not looking the man in the eyes, then added defensively,"I was really thirsty alright? Is that a crime?"

Ben was about to say something in reply, but was interrupted by the sight of a doctor approaching where the small group sat.

"Sam Winchester?"he asked questioningly after reaching them, and Sam immediately hopped to his feet.

"Yeah, that's me."he said quickly in a shaky voice, asking before the man could even speak again,"How is he? Is my brother okay?"

" We have him stabilized. He lost alot of blood, and several of his ribs were broken, but that was easy to fix. The bullet also damaged one of his lungs, but I think we were able to successfully save him from losing use of it. The only 2 things that have us concerned at the moment is the severity of the infection he has and the added strain that this has added to his hearts already pre-existing condition. It stopped two more times in the ambulance on the way here, and to be honest, I'm

quite surprised they were able to bring him back both times, but like I said, we have him stabilized now and as soon as he has had time to recover from surgery, we're going to move him to a room in the ICU so we can monitor him closely."

"Hey, wait a minute. His already pre-existing condition? What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with my brothers heart."Sam said, a look of confusion on his face, while shaking his head.

"Mr. Winchester. Your brother has congenital heart disease."he stated.

"Congenital heart disease?"Sam repeated.

"Yes, didn't you know that?"the doctor asked.

"N-no I didn't."Sam answered, stuttering slightly from the surprise at this news."What is that exactly?"

"It is one of the most common types of heart disease. The easiest way to explain it is that it as a defect or malformation that can take place in either the structure of the heart or the blood vessels before birth. To be honest, I'm quite surprised you didn't know about it before now. Surely you must have noticed the fact that your brother has had to go to a heart doctor regularly throughout the years and taken medicine for it haven't you?"he asked in an almost accusing manner.

Walking up behind Sam, Emma put her arm around his shoulders and addressed the doctor sharply,"Thank you very much doctor. You've been most helpful. Now, when can he see his brother?"

The doctor blinked, caught off guard by the woman's biting tone and glaring eyes, then swallowed and cleared his throat before speaking again,"Umm. as soon as we get him moved to a room, we will let you know and then you can see him."he answered, and with a quick nod of his head turned and walked briskly away.

"Oh my god."Sam stated, still in shock over what he'd just learnt about his brother."I am such an ass. How could I not know about something like this?"

"Sam, I've only known your brother for two days, but that is long enough for me to think that the reason you didn't know was because he didn't want you too."Emma said matter-of-factly."He's not exactly the type that wants people to fuss over him, now is he?"

"No, but still. He should have told me! What if he'd gotten sick and I didn't know what it was and he died or something because I didn't know what to tell the doctors? He can be so _stupid_ sometimes!"he exclaimed angrily."And I'm stupid too! I even found a pill bottle one time of his, and when I asked him what it was he just answered that it was nothing but some medicine for acid reflux. And I believed him. He takes it all the time you know. And now I guess I know where he goes when he disappears for a couple of hours a month. As soon as he gets better from this bank stuff I'm going to kill him!"

"Look kid, I'm sure he has good reasons for not wanting you to know about this."Ben said sensibly.

Yeah, Sam thought to himself, chuckling bitterly, like the fact we go around hunting down monsters while looking for our piece of crap father.

After that, Sam sat silently, lost deep in thought until the doctor finally returned again.

"You can see him now Sam."he said, and with an apologetic look on his face added,"I'm sorry if I came off as being an ass earlier. It's been a long day, and nothing gets to me more than seeing a young person like your brother come in here in the condition he did."

"No, its alright. You were right. I _should_ have known about this already."Sam replied with a small smile at the man as they walked towards his brothers room.

"So, tell me something please doctor. Will it kill him?"he asked after a moment.

"I'm not going to say that it won't eventually do so, but if he keeps taking his medicine and taking care of himself he has every chance of living as long as you or I."he replied."This bank incident _has_ put extra strain on his heart, but if there are no further complications he should recover some from it. He'll never be 100 again, but hey, look at it this way, he never was 100"he added in a lame attempt to make Sam feel better.

"Um..okay then. So what does this cause exactly if it gets out of hand? Like a heart attack or something?"Sam asked quietly.

"Worst case scenario, yes. It can lead to Endocarditis also, which is basically an infection in the heart valves. There are less serious effects to, like loss of energy, shortness of breath, and things like that. Well, here we are."he announced as the reached a closed door."I'll be back in a bit to check on him, and I'll warn you ahead of time, he might not wake up for a while, but if he does, don't do anything to upset him okay? I'm sure you'd like to throttle him about now, but save it until he gets a little better."and with a smile the doctor walked away.

Taking a deep breath, Sam reached out,opened the door, and entered his brothers room.

Sam was shocked at his brothers appearance, and all of the machines hooked up to him. It had an almost surreal quality to it.

Dean just didn't seem right laying there so pale, with large dark circles around his eyes.

He looked fragile, and Sam didn't like it.

Dean wasn't supposed to be like this,if anyone it should be_ him _in that bed. He was the one who always got hurt and had to be rescued by his big brother.

He pulled a chair close to the bed, and took Deans hand in his, squeezing it tight.

His mind once again went back to the horrible events that had taken place earlier that day, back to his brother dying in his arms and him being able to do absolutely nothing about it. Thank god for EMT's.

They had given him back the most important thing in his life, and crying softly, he laid his head down on the bed beside his brothers arm and before he knew it had fallen asleep.

He was jerked back awake by a sharp pain in his head, and sitting up, rubbing where he'd been struck, saw his brother was awake, grinning mischievously at him.

"What the hell Dean?"he asked angrily, then it hit him, Dean was awake!

"Sorry about that Sammy, I tried to wake you up by just saying your name, but it just had no effect. So I did what I had too, you were cutting off the circulation in my arm."he said, his voice sounding weak, but at least he was talking.

"Well, I'll let it pass this time, because it would just be too easy to kick your ass right now, and what would be the fun in that?"he replied, with a huge grin, then he suddenly jumped up and hugged his brother tightly.

"Ok, _Ow_."Dean said, with a grimace."I have a hole in my chest you know. Squeezing probably isn't a good idea right now."

"Oh. Sorry."Sam said, reluctantly releasing him and grinning sheepishly added,"My bad." and sat back down in his chair, keeping his hold on Deans hand.

"So, was I dreaming or did you really come busting up in the bank all Dirty Harry like and take out those guys in less than a minute? Surely I was dreaming, you would never have the balls to do that."Dean said slowly in a teasing tone.

"No, you weren't dreaming Dean. I am now _officially_ the most bad ass Winchester brother."Sam replied proudly, puffing his chest out as he spoke."And I like to think of myself more along the lines of Arnold Shwartzneger, than Dirty Harry."

"One little act doesn't compare to my many times of saving your ass."Dean said sarcastically, then added,"Even so, I'm still the hunk of the Winchester brothers, and you'll never take that position away from me baby brother."

"Whatever."Sam said, not even annoyed by his brothers words in the least. He was alive, and that was worth hearing his self bragging all day.

"Thank you."Dean said, looking at him with a serious expression on his pale face.

"You don't have anything to thank me for Dean."Sam said with a shrug, as he squeezed his hand again.

"You saved my _life_ Sam. I'd say that's a pretty damn big thing to thank you for."he said emphatically.

"How many times have you saved mine Dean? Like thirty just in the last two months?"Sam asked.

"Yeah, but this is different."his brother said in a shaky voice, and Sam looked up and was surprised to see his brother was on the verge of crying.

"No, its not Dean. And I didn't really save you."he admitted, hanging his head shamefully.

"I'm here now aren't I?"his brother asked."And if it wasn't for you, I could still be in that bank. Dead, like that poor guy that got killed."

"Yeah, well. You're not, and that's all that matters to me."Sam said truthfully.

"Did dad call?"Dean asked suddenly.

Sam thought about lying to him, but decided against it and answered,"No, haven't heard anything from the bastard."

"Don't talk about him like that."Dean ordered angrily."He's probably wrapped up in something and didn't even know what was going on."

"Whatever you say Dean."was all Sam said in reply. Why did he always jump to defend their father, even when he obviously didn't give a crap about them?

Then Sam turned anger filled eyes on his brother, who was shocked by the ferocity behind his glare.

"Why Dean? Why didn't you tell me?"he asked, in a tightly controlled voice.

"Tell you what Sam?"he asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Don't play dumb with me you asshole. Why? Am I not important enough for you to trust with your problems?"he asked angrily.

"Oh."Dean said, all the energy disappearing from his voice as he layed his head back on the pillow, and turned it away from Sam, realizing what he was talking about."It's no big deal Sammy. So I didn't want to worry you with it."

"No big deal? Worry me? I had to learn from an ER doctor that my brother has had a heart condition since birth, and you don't think its a big deal, huh?

You are so lucky that you're hurt right now, or I would kick your ass!"Sam retorted.

"I'm sorry Okay? It really hardly ever bothers me, and I take medicine and stuff for it. So it's nothing to worry about Sam."

"Hardly ever bothers you."Sam repeated."That means that it bothers you sometimes right? So it's something to worry about in my book Dean. Does dad know?"

"Of course he does stupid. The big mouthed doctor told you I've had it since birth. So how the hell couldn't he know?"Dean snapped in reply.

"And he still let you go out and risk your life every day knowing it?"Sam asked incredulously.

"No one _lets_ me do anything Sam, and you be real sure to remember that."he answered angrily.

"Look Dean, maybe we should stop looking for dad for a while. To give you some time to recuperate from all this. We can go back to my place and stay."Sam said slowly.

"No. As soon as I'm cleared, I'm going, with or without you."Dean said in a voice that left no room for argument."Now, I'm tired, so if you wouldn't mind too much, how about getting the hell out of here and letting me sleep."

"Fine Dean."Sam said, he knew his brother would do what he wanted, so what good would arguing do?"But I just want you to know, Where you go. I go."and squeezing his hand one last time left the room.

"Damn doctors and their big mouths."Dean thought as he angrily swiped at the tires now flowing openly from his eyes.

What right did they have to tell Sam about his personal stuff without asking him.

He's your brother genius, they probably figured he knew it already, why wouldn't he?

Because I'm a horrible brother and didn't tell him myself, but why?

I didn't want to worry him, he thought, but then shook his head.

That's not the truth Dean and you know it. You thought it would make you look weak in his eyes, and you were right. It has.

Letting his eyes close, he fell asleep, thinking how he was just going to have to work all the harder to prove differently.

(4wks later)

"Woo Hoo, get me the hell up out of this bitch!"Dean announced happily.

"Watch your language young man."Emma ordered, looking pointedly at Katie, who was staring at him with adoring eyes, as her mother and father looked at him disapprovingly for his little outburst.

He was getting to leave today, and he was ecstatic. Sure it was nice to have all the hot nurses wait on him hand and foot, and they were very upset over the fact that their favorite patient was leaving. He had collected several numbers, two of which had belonged to women he found out were married from the doctor, who was more than a little jealous of Deans luck with the women he had been trying to unsuccessfully hook up with for the past three years he'd worked with them.

Yep, he'd miss the women, but he was more than happy to trade them for being back out on the road again. There were plenty of women in every town, so Dean wasn't too heart broken.

Speaking of women.

"Hey Katie, come here."he said, reaching to get a small bag his brother had brought him earlier.

"Okay Dean,"she chirped happily, skipping over to stand in front of him.

He pulled her into his lap and handed her the bag.

"I got you a little gift. Just to insure that you didn't forget me and all."he announced as she reached in and pulled out a little box.

Opening it up she let out a happy squeal when she saw a little ring in it.

"Cant let my future wife not have an engagement ring."he said, winking at her parents over her shoulder.

"Oh, thank you Dean!"she said, and hugged him, before hopping down and running to show her mother and Emma the little ring.

"Oh, what a sweetheart."Sam said sarcastically."Dean got his girlfriend a ring."

"Shut up Sammy."Dean warned.

"You know though, by the time she's old enough to actually marry you, you'll be what,50?"he continued on."I guess you'll be lucky to have someone who wants your wrinkled old ass then."

Emma. who had walked over to tell Dean how sweet he was, swatted Sam in the head."What did I say about talking like that?"she asked chidingly.

"I swear, what is people around here's fascination for hitting me in the head?"he whined rubbing it and pouting.

"Look at it this way Sammy. There's nothing in there to hurt, so what's it matter?"Dean stated straight-faced.

Sam opened his mouth to say something in return, but seeing Emma staring at him menacingly, quickly closed it before the ugly word that was on the tip of his

tongue could slip out, and just smiled instead.

"Now Sam, I want you to take good care of your brother."she announced, putting her hand on Deans shoulder and smiling at him affectionately.

Dean was beaming under all the attention he was getting and Sam rolled his eyes.

"But, don't take any crap off of him. If he trues to pull anything, put him in his place."Emma continued, and Sam laughed at how quickly Deans smile turned to a childish scowl.

She was referring to the fact that though the doctor had cleared him to leave, he had given strict orders that Dean was too take it easy for a while, and he didn't like it one bit, but as quick as he'd frowned, he smiled once again.

He could handle Sam after he got him away from here.

"Not a problem Emma."Sam stated firmly, looking at Dean."You don't have to worry about that a bit."

Several nurses had shown up to see Dean off, and as they wheeled him down to the lobby, Katie walked up to them and said in a taunting tone,"He gave me a ring. So you better all just back off, bitchs."smiling sweetly.

"Katie!"her mother and father said in unison, shocked looks on their and Emma's faces.

"You apologize right now young lady."her father ordered, giving her the trademark parents _look_.

"Sorry."Katie said quickly, then asked Dean in a whisper,"What am I apologizing for?" causing him to laugh.

"I don't know. You know how parents are."he whispered in reply, but the girls parents, and Emma heard him and glared at his remark.

"I'm sick, remember? That means, I can say stupid stuff and no one's supposed to notice. Right ladies?"he asked the nurses who were with them.

"Uh huh."one of them replied, smiling."No one notices, whatever you say."

"See."he said, grinning."Nurses never lie."

They had reached the front where their car was waiting, and seeing his true love, Dean hopped up and actually kissed the top of his car.

"How's my baby been?"he asked."Did you miss me?"

"Um, excuse me nurse, but are you sure he didn't get any brain damage or something that maybe slipped by unnoticed?"Sam asked, watching his antics.

"Positive."she replied.

"Then I guess the brain damage was always there."

After Dean told the nurses bye and they were walking away, Sam heard one of them say,"I for one could care less about his brains. Its the rest that I like."

"You got that right."and they disappeared around the corner,giggling like teenaged girls.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."Dean said, standing in front of Emma, Katie, and her parents.

"It's goodbye for now."Emma corrected him, "Because you better get that little butt of yours back here to see me when you can. _Both_ of you."she added looking at Sam also.

"You can count on it."Dean said, and hugged her."Thanks for everything Em.", then moved aside as Sam hugged her too.

"And I'll be seeing you around too little lady."Dean said, crouching down to Katie's level."So you be a good girl and do what your parents say until then, okay?"

"Sure Dean. I'll be good just for you."she said, and then hugged him, and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear."I love you."

"Right back at you kid."he said in reply, and stood up, shaking her dad's hand and hugging her mom.

Sam told them bye also and even got a hug from the little girl, who afterwards said,"You're cute too Sam, and when you come back I want ya to meet my cousin Becky, she'd really like you. Maybe you could marry her."

"It's a date."he said, smiling at her."If she looks anything like you, she will be perfect for me."

Giggling the girl and her parents walked away from them, and as Dean and Sam went to get in the car, Dean said,"Dude, you need to back up off my woman." as he got in the passenger seat.

Sam laughed and was getting in the drivers seat when he heard someone yell out his name, and looked up to see Ben walking quickly towards him.

"Hey Ben, what's up?"Sam said, shaking his hand.

"What's up man?"Dean yelled, waving from the car.

"Hey Dean, how you feeling buddy?"Ben asked leaning his head in the car.

"I'm leaving here. so I'm great."he replied, smiling.

"Well, you take it easy, and try not to give Sam too much trouble."Ben said.

"Me? Give trouble? Please."Dean said, and Ben laughed.

"I am glad I caught you guys before you left, so I could give you this Sam."he said, handing the young man an envelope.

He opened it and found a check for 3 thousand dollars inside.

"Whoa! What's this for Ben?"he asked, looking at him with a look of confusion.

"Think of it as a reward for your services from the police force, after all you did single handedly apprehend a bank robber and a murderer."he replied shrugging.

"Hey, what's going on?"Dean asked.

"This, is what's going on."Sam replied, handing the check to his brother, who let out a low whistle after seeing it.

"Well, I'm due at the station in half an hour, so I guess I'll be going, but I wanted to give you that personally kid."he said, and on impulse Sam hugged the man quickly, saying "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."he replied, turning red, and leaned in again to shake Deans hand.

"Take it wasy man."Dean said, "And thanks for keeping an eye on him for me during all that crap."he added, nodding his head at Sam.

"My pleasure, You've got a great brother Dean, who cares alot about you. So be careful and don't give him anything else to worry about, at least for a while." he replied, and then saying bye to Sam again, walked to his car and left.

"Well then. Off we go."Dean said, happily as they pulled from the hospital parking lot."I'm free!"

"Can you believe they gave me 3 thousand bucks dude? That is alot of money."Sam said.

"You're right, but you know what? I'm glad your name is on the check this time, cause I don't plan on going in another bank for possibly the rest of my life."Dean replied.

"Hey, I'm not going in one either dear brother. That's what they make drive thru windows for, and I plan on taking full advantage of one of those."

"I hear you."Dean agreed.

"So, where we off to next? And it better be something that I can pretty much handle alone."Sam said, and added when he saw Dean start to protest,"And I

don't want to hear a word out of your mouth, because I'm still pissed at you for not telling me about being sick and all. The _least_ you owe me in payment for that is humoring me for a while, and taking it easy. You can help with research and such. Just let me do the other stuff for a while. Please?"

Dean sighed, and knew it was useless to argue with Sam, so he'd let him _think_ he'd won this one for once.

"Fine. Research duty for me only."he conceded, and Sam smiled happily.

"Good, so what do we have planned?"

"There's a town not far from here, called Red Hook. I found an article in their local paper while I was using Emma's lap top at the hospital."Dean replied.

"Did you think to actually rest while you were recovering from a gun shot wound at the hospital?"Sam asked sarcastically.

"I was bored, and the nurses I liked weren't always there to keep me company, and neither were you, so I asked her to bring it so I could make some use of my free time."Dean said, shrugging.

"Free time, that I will once again say, you were supposed to be using to rest."Sam said.

"Just shut up Sammy and listen. I was resting. Anyway,how much energy does it take to use a lap top? Now, back to what I was saying. In Red Hook, there have been three murders in the past month that are a bit suspicious so I thought since we're close by we can check it out."

"Suspicious how?"Sam asked, looking at Dean warily.

"The people's body's were mutilated and the papers said it looked like they'd been chewed on."

"Okay, so what suspicious about that Dean. People die from animal attacks all the time. Maybe one got loose."Sam said, shrugging.

"Well, I kinda hacked into the local coroners office and read the autopsy reports."Dean started and noticed Sam's look of surprise upon when he said he'd hacked in, and said defensively,"What? You think just because you went to college and I didn't that I don't know how to do something simple like hacking into a government office computer system. It was a piece of cake."

"Hey, I didn't say a word bro. So please do tell me what you found that leads you to believe that might somehow fall in our line of specialty."Sam requested.

"Oh, just the small fact that the bites were not from animals Sammy. The coroner measured the bites and analyzed the saliva on all three victims. They weren't killed by escaped animals Sam, they were killed by people."he answered, looking satisfied when shock registered on his brothers face at his words.

"Ok then, how do we get there?"Sam asked, and after giving him directions Dean, leaned back into his seat, and acted like he was sleeping so he wouldn't have to discuss it or anything else with his brother for the time being.

After all, he'd left out one important factor on their trip to Red Hook. All three murder victims had been at the time of their deaths been members of a popular local band there, called "Cranked." and the last to die had been the current drummer of the band.

So now the band had an opening and Dean had every intention of filling it.

There was alot Sam didn't know about him. One thing being he'd dated for quite some time a girl who was a singer in a band, and she was really hot, so Dean had taken the time to piddle around with drums so he could spend more time with her when their bands drummer had quit suddenly, and he had taken over for him for a while, until he'd met a new girl who was into motor cross and had quit.

He wasn't worried about "Cranked" not giving him the job, he was really good at the drums, actually he was great at them.

What he was worried about was his brothers reaction when he found out his plans.

Sam looked over at his brothers pale face worriedly.

He just hoped Dean wouldn't try and pull anything, he wasn't trying to tell him what to do.

He was just worried about him. They were all each other had left, and he was going to try his best not to let anything else happen to his brother.

THE END

So unless you didn't pick it up. I was toying with doing a sequel, so I kinda left it open for it at the end, and I know the whole Dean having some secret illness has been kinda played out recently since the spoiler on the Supernatural Website for "Faith" but I'm gonna add my own spin to it if I do a sequel.

So R&R! And thanks to everyone for reading, and I hope my ending was okay.


End file.
